


Five Times Jenny Lewis Didn't Fall In Love ... And The One Time She Did

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That kind of reactionary love only happened in fairy stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jenny Lewis Didn't Fall In Love ... And The One Time She Did

**I.**  
When she was five years old, her best friend's name was Tommy. She and Tommy spent all of their time together since they had the same Nanny. Their mummies did some kind of important work in the city and it was easier to keep an eye on Jenny and Tommy when they were in the same place. Jenny always said she was going to marry Tommy until the day they decided to play house. Tommy said that Daddies did the hard work and the Mummies stayed home and kissed the Daddies when they came home. It took Tommy’s mum a long time to forgive Jenny for punching him in the nose. It took her even longer to forgive Jenny’s daddy for laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe right.

 

 **II.**  
The first time she went to a dance was also the first time she discovered that the pretty shoes were hard to walk in. She didn’t give up, though. For the week leading up to the dance, her thirteen year old self walked all over the house in her first pair of pumps with heels. She loved those shoes, black and so shiny that you could see your reflection in them. The problem with those shoes was that it was one thing to walk in them and quite another thing to actually dance in them. She did her best, and really, it wasn’t her fault that she happened to step on Jimmy Baker’s toes with the sharp part of the heel when he tried to kiss her.

 

 **III.**  
“Rugby players are nothing but idiots,” she decided when she was seventeen, slamming her locker shut so hard that it bounced back open again. She glared at it while her friend reached over her shoulder and carefully closed it for her. Then she and her two friends left the school grounds.

“Did something happen between you and your guy?”

“Not as much as he would have liked to have happened,” her other friend supplied as she lit a cigarette and handed it to Jenny.

“I told him no in a very calm manner,” Jenny explained as she took a drag off of the cigarette.

“Jen, you bloodied his nose!” Her friend laughed.

“It’s not the first time,” Jenny sighed, shaking her head. “I swear, Tommy just never learns.”

 

 **IV.**  
She was in University when she thought that maybe she had found the perfect man for her. Jonathon was smart and respectful and he was sincere in his compliments to her. Things seemed to be going very well between them and in her final year of school, she thought that maybe they would make their relationship a more steady thing. Maybe she could finally convince him to come home to meet her parents.

Strange, though, how she wasn’t as heartbroken as she thought she was supposed to be when she caught him in bed with one of her friends. In fact, she reacted quite calmly as she packed up her things and left without looking back.

 

 **V.**  
The public relations firm that she was working for certainly didn’t offer any kind of excitement, but it did bring her into contact with Charles. Witty and intelligent, she found that she looked forward to the evenings and weekends that they were able to spend together. They seemed to fit well together and their lives were enough alike that they blurred together at the edges. Whether it was quiet nights by the fire or being guests at a party in downtown, there wasn’t one time that she doubted that she and Charles were meant to be together. If she didn’t hear bells ringing when he asked her to marry him, well, that was just because that kind of reactionary love only happened in fairy stories.

 

 **I.**  
He was all wrong for her. She knew that, and yet she couldn’t help being pulled closer and closer to him. Nick Cutter was just this side of dangerous – even though he swore he wanted to make sure everyone was safe when it came to the anomalies. He was chaos in its purest form and the more she tried to keep her distance, the more she found herself looking for reasons to be close to him. When they were imprisoned by Helen and Leek, she knew that she was heading for a fall. Well, she had long before that, really. She and Charles had split up due to her job and she hadn’t mourned the relationship because every time she closed her eyes at night, she saw a set of bright blue eyes and unkempt ginger hair. After Stephen died, she spent a lot of time with Nick and finally felt all of the things she had always wanted to feel about someone. And when he finally called her “Jenny” instead of “Claudia Brown” in a serious tone, she knew he felt the same way. Their explosive first kiss made up for a lot of past missed opportunities and she was determined to cherish every moment she had with this man. Her life wouldn’t fall apart if she let a little bit of chaos into it.


End file.
